


Pyari and Cariño

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, implied injury, overuse of the term "I love you", use of cute pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Bodhi and Cassian reassure each other after Cassian is hurt.





	

"I love you." Bodhi whispered, blinking away tears, pulling Cassian as close as he could from his position in Cassian's lap, "I love you. Cassian, _pyari_ , I love you."

"Bodhi." Cassian's hands were warm on Bodhi's lower back, pressing Bodhi to him, the darkness of his quarters making every breath, every word seem somehow more intimate, "Bodhi, Bodhi, my Bodhi."

They kissed fiercely, gentle, but with an underlying urgency. The touch of lips interspersed with words of affection, Bodhi pressing close even as he longed to crush Cassian to him. But his hands were gentle, if not light, careful not to aggravate Cassian's injury.

"I love you." Bodhi repeated, "So much. I thought-I thought you were... I love you. I love you. I love you." he kissed Cassian again, like he was breaking into pieces and Cassian was all that was holding him together.

"I love you." Cassian could only echo him, lost in his kiss, "I adore you, my love. _Cariño. Amor. Bodhi_." His arms had tightened around Bodhi, like the pilot would vanish from his life if he didn't hold on tight.

"Don't leave." Bodhi murmured fiercely, dragging his lips up Cassian's cheek, burying his nose in the soft brown hair at his temple, "Don't ever leave me. I can't watch you die, I can't. Not you."

"You won't." he swore, and they both knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, "I won't leave you alone, _hermoso_. I love you."

" _Sanam_." Bodhi tangled his fingers in Cassian's hair, wishing they could stay twined together forever, " _Pyari_."

"I'm not going anywhere." Cassian clung to him all the tighter, wanting to destroy any sliver of space between them, "I'm alive, and so are you. I'm alive, and I love you. I'm alive, you're alive, and I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"I'm alive and I love you." Bodhi repeated, some of the desperation fading from his kisses, " _Sanam_ , I can't lose you. Don't make me-"

"I'm alive and I love you." Cassian reiterated, warm and solid in Bodhi's embrace, "My life has been so much better since I found you, I'm not willing to give that up. I'm not willing to give _you_ up. As long as I'm alive, I'm yours. And when I die, I'll still be yours. Just... spookier."

" _Muhabbat karta hoon_." Bodhi's voice was hoarse, "I love you."

" _Te amo_." the words were accompanied by a kiss. He rested his forehead against Bodhi's, the both of them simply enjoying the other's presence, some of the fevered tension finally leaking away.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Bodhi asked, "I don't want to leave you."

"I wouldn't let you leave anyway." Cassian replied, carefully shifting them so Bodhi was tucked securely under his chin, "I need you here right now."

"I'm keeping you." Bodhi buried his face into Cassian's throat, "Forever."

"Forever." Cassian agreed, closing his eyes, taking in the warmth of Bodhi's body, the scent of his hair.

"You're alive and you love me." Bodhi said quietly, almost to himself, Cassian's shirt curled into his fists. Cassian squeezed him in response, earning a contented sigh.

"I'm alive," Cassian pressed a kiss to Bodhi's hair, neither the first nor the last of the night, "and I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted a fic with some actual Urdu. I think I got the language right but let me know if I didn't.
> 
> Pyari-lovely  
> Sanam-darling/sweetheart  
> Muhabbat karta hoon- I love you
> 
> Cariño-sweetheart  
> Amor-love  
> Hermoso-beautiful   
> Te amo-I love you


End file.
